Rebuilding Myself
by MusicPassion89
Summary: AU. Tragedy hits the family when Sofia goes out of state. Can they make it through or will they lose their little girl to something that should have never happened ? Warning : Graphic details
1. Chapter 1

**How Could This Happen**

* * *

**_A month before : July 27, 2027_**

_Sofia quickly opens the door to her house and rushes into the large living room. Both of her moms are watching TV. She clears her throat and they look up._

_" I have great news. I got my college letter in today."_

_Both Callie and Arizona try to look happy but are so worried, they can't help but frown. Callie speaks up looking Sofia in the eyes._

_" Have you opened it ?"_

_" No, I'm going to now though."_

_Sofia carefully opens the envelope. The pulls out the nicely folded letter._

**_Dear Sofia Robbins Torres,_**

**_We are pleased to tell you, that you have been accepted into Harvard University for fall 2027._**  
**_On August 1st, we ask that you please come to pick your classes and dorm room. A full pay_**

**_of $8, 210 is required for your dorm room. Also a pay of $38,000 for your tuition is required._**

**_You must have a valid I.D with you to show us. Verifying you are 18 years old and state of_**

**_residence from August 8, 2026 - May 19, 2027. Also have a copy of your criminal background._**

**_We look forward to seeing you. Congratulations on your acceptance into Harvard University._**

**_- Dean of Admissions_**

_Sofia begins to cry with happiness and tells her moms with a shaky voice._

_" I...I got accepted into Harvard !"_

_At these words, both Callie and Arizona jump up and hug her with excitement._

* * *

**A month later : August 22**

* * *

Sofia had now been at Harvard a week. It was Friday around 5:00 pm as Sofia got in her car. To make a quick trip to Starbucks for coffee.

Traffic is crazy as Sofia drives through the lanes of traffic. She stops at a red light and waits. Suddenly, she hears this loud car speeding to

the intersection. Frightened, Sofia looks up and sees a red corvette within ten feet of her and not stopping. Panicking, she attempts to get

of the way but can't move quickly enough due to other cars. As if in slow motion, the corvette clashes into her BMW. Sending her car into a spinning skid. Then without warning, the corvette flips and lands on top on back of Sofia's car. That's when Sofia blacks out.

People get out of their cars startled by the accident. One of the bystanders is a classmate of Sofia's and he recognizes almost instantly, it's

Sofia. He quickly calls for emergency help. Then pushes through the horrified crowed and goes to the mashed car. To his relief, Sofia has

not died at least not yet. Then he notices the seatbelt cutting into her neck. So he pulls out a pocket knife, and cuts it off. Taking off his T-shirt,

he applies it to Sofia's heavily bleeding neck. Within minutes, ambulances, fire trucks, and police arrive. Troy steps aside allowing paramedics

to help Sofia. While their getting her out, Troy looks over and sees another classmate Eric, laying lifeless on the pavement. Blood was everywhere

and Troy was positive he had died instantly. Shaking his head, he watches as more paramedics put him in an ambulance even though he's dead.

**In Seattle at the Hospital**

* * *

Callie's cellphone vibrates.

" Hello, Dr. Torres speaking ?"

" , this is Dr. Sayer. I'm the chief of residents. Your daughter Sofia, has been in a terrible car accident."

Hearing him say that, Callie's eyes tear up and her voice tightens with fear.

" How bad ?"

" Four broken ribs, a broken arm, a badly cut neck, and hematoma on her brain, which is in the process of being worked on in surgery."

" **What** ! You waited that long to call me ! How _dare_ you !"

" Ms. Torres, I apologize but we were busy working on her. You need to come here ASAP to MGH."

" I'll catch a flight immediately. Thanks for calling Dr. Sayer."

Hanging up, she pages 911 to Arizona. Within two minutes, Arizona comes to the ER.

" What's wrong Callie ?"

" Sofia...she's been in a bad car accident. We need to leave now."

" Oh my God."

* * *

Quickly, they tell the chief, and go home and pack. With an hour, they get to the airport. Arizona handles the baggage, while Callie goes in to get airline tickets.

" I need two airline tickets to Boston. Soonest flight you have."

" Ok Ma'm...There's another flight in three hours. A plane is on its way back now."

" I'll take two tickets for that flight."

" Ok, that'll be $800 for economy, and $1,200 for first class. Which do you want ?"

" Economy please."

" Ok."

Callie pays for the tickets and meets up with Arizona. Quickly, they make their way through security. Then take a seat in the waiting terminal.

Callie begins crying and Arizona cries wither until they hear their flight called. They get on the plane and get in their seats. Callie is shaking

Arizona holds her hand. As the plane takes off, all they can think about is possibly losing Sofia.

**In Boston**

* * *

Finally the plane lands five hours later, and they get off. After getting their luggage, Callie calls a taxi. When the taxi arrives, they go to MGH anxiously.

Getting to the hospital, they get out and go inside. Callie and Arizona are taken to the critical care unit. Laying eyes on Sofia, they both lose it. She's hooked

up to a respirator and as cords surrounding her body. Her face is badly cut and bruises. Her right arm in a cast and her ribcage wrapped. She's in bad shape.

Callie and Arizona walk over and her hands. Just then, Troy walks in.

" Hello, you must be Sofia's parents. My name is Troy and I have class with her."

Arizona speaks up.

" Were you with her ?"

" After the crash happened, yes. I kept Sofia from bleeding to death."

" Thank you Troy. We appreciate that so much."

" I couldn't not do something. Sofia is very special."

Callie looks up and speaks.

" Yes she is. You have no idea how much believe me Troy. She's everything to us."

He nods and takes a seat noting the love in their eyes. How could something like this happen to Sofia ?

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harsh Reality**

* * *

**One Week Later**

Callie sat next to a sleeping Arizona and still comatose Sofia. Her face sticky wet from tears and bloodshot eyes from lack of sleep.

Arizona slowly wakes up and looks at Callie. The smell of coffee a obvious sign, of what was keeping her awake. She takes Callie's

hand gently and Callie looks her.

" Ok Callie. You can not continue this way. Your worn out and need sleep. Go to our hotel and sleep. I mean really sleep a good 7 hours."

" I can't leave Sofia. What if she wakes up and finds me not here ?"

" I'll call you I promise. She'll understand I know she will. Please go to the room and rest."

Callie nods and gets up.

" Want me to bring in some fast food later? Maybe some Macdonald's ?"

" Yeah Callie that sounds good. Kinda getting tired of hospital food."

" Me to honey. Ok well call me if something changes. Love you."

" Love you too."

They kiss and Callie leaves. Arizona pours herself a cup of water and watches Sofia.

Arizona's phone vibrates. She goes in the hall.

" Hello ?"

" Hey Arizona. It's Meredith. Me and Derek are here at the hospital. There where you're at."

" Oh my God. You didn't have to..."

" We wanted to. What room you in ?"

" In the critical care unit. Room 314."

" Ok, be up there in a few minutes."

" Ok."

About four minutes later, Meredith and Derek walk in. They both hug Arizona. Then take a seat. Derek speaks up in a hoarse voice.

" Any change ?"

" No, sadly not. I made Callie go back to our hotel room to get some sleep."

Both Meredith and Derek nod in understanding. Then Meredith speaks.

" We are so sorry this happened Arizona. I can't imagine how much pain you and Callie must feel."

" We try not to let it consume us. Our daughter is the one truly suffering here. I guess the fear is the worst."

Derek being a neuro surgeon understands perfectly. Fact is, Sofia had a 50/50 chance of surviving this. Then he

was shook from his thoughts at the sound of Arizona beginning to cry. Meredith holds her the grief stricken

Arizona sadly as Derek looks on not knowing what to say. Suddenly, they hear a soft moaning. It's Sofia that is

starting to wake up. Arizona pulls from Meredith and takes Sofia's hand.

" Baby girl can hear me ? Squeeze my hand if you can."

Sofia squeezes her hand and begins opening her eyes. Arizona comes in to focus for her. She attempts to speak

but Arizona quickly stops her.

" No honey. Don't try to talk. The doctor has to remove a tube in your throat. Just lay still baby. Derek, go get Dr. Sayer

please."

Derek quickly goes to the nurses station and has them page the doctor. Within a couple of minutes, he arrives in the room.

walking to the bed he looks Sofia in the eyes.

" Ok Sofia. Take a deep breath and hold it please."

Sofia takes in a deep breath as Dr. Sayer removes the tube. Sofia begins vomiting. Arizona sticks the puke tub in front of her.

Once finished, Dr. Sayer pours her a cup of water. Taking a couple of drinks, she lays back again. Dr. Sayer begins shining a light

in her eyes and is satisfied. He begins speaking.

" Alright Sofia. You were in a serious car accident. You've been in a coma for a week. We had to do brain surgery because of blood.

Answer these questions. Do you feel your face, neck, arms, legs, and feet ?"

Sofia nods. Smiling, Dr. Sayer continues.

" Good. Can you see and hear ok ?"

Sofia nods agin.

" Good. Can you breathe ok ?"

Sofia nods again.

Dr. Sayer checks her heartbeat. Finding it normal, he begins telling her about injuries.

" Sofia. You obtained several broken ribs, a broken arm, a cut neck, and banged up face.

Your brain injury was the most serious one. However, you seem to be fine now. Your

vital signs are good. Although you will need physical therapy. You are a very lucky

young lady. I'm pleased with your progress and believe you will be ok eventually. In

another five days, we will remove your cast and wrapping. It's very important you get

rest. You are being given morphine for pain. Until tomorrow, I ask you only have liquids.

Popsicals, water, juice, jello, and broth. Then you may have non salty solid foods and

soda if you like. Any questions ?"

Arizona speaks in a soft voice.

" When will she be in a normal room ?"

" In a couple of days. Thursday afternoon most likely."

" Ok, thank you doctor."

" No problem."

He walks out and Arizona talks to Sofia.

" Oh Sofia, you had us worried baby. Mom is at a hotel room resting. I'll call her after while."

Sofia nods and they watch TV. Four hours later, Arizona calls Callie. Within ten minutes Callie arrives.

Seeing their daughter awake makes Callie smile. Sofia smiles back. Callie gently hugs her.

" Oh baby, we missed you. I'm so happy your ok."

Knowing its private moment, Meredith and Derek walk outside. Meredith calls everyone at SGH.

A couple of hours later, Troy walks in, surprised to see his friend awake. He tells Callie and Arizona,

he will stay with Sofia while they go eat somewhere. They agree and leave with Meredith and Derek.

" Sofia do you remember me ?"

She nods to his relief.

" I was there when you had the accident. I was concerned about you".

Seeing Sofia wants to say something, he hands her a notepad and pen.

She writes :

" Did the other person survive ?"

" No Sofia, he didn't. They discovered he had been drinking. That's why this

happened. It's not your fault at all."

At these words tears fall from her eyes. Knowing he can't hold her, Troy wipes them away.

" Shhh. It's ok Sofia. You didn't do any wrong. It was Eric Sapo. You know his reputation. It was

bound to happen. I'm just happy he didn't get you killed. Your smart and pretty. When I seen

you in that car, my heart broke. It scared me a lot. Your parents love you so much. I've grown fond

of you. I want the chance to know you better. I may have only known you for a week, but all I

knew then that I wanted to be your hero. You can always come to me Sofia. Always."

Looking into his crystal blue eyes, Sofia knew he meant every word. It was nice knowing she

has a true friend that actually cares. Seemed like in high school all the guys wanted was sex.

An hour later, it was 9:00 pm. Meredith and Derek dropped Callie and Arizona off at the hospital.

Going inside holding hands, they find Troy and Sofia both asleep. Smiling, Callie shakes him

awake.

" Troy, you can go home now. Me and Arizona are back."

Tired, he nods and leaves. Both Callie and Arizona kiss Sofia goodnight and lay in recliners

to sleep.

**Five Days Later**

It's Tuesday around 1:00 pm. Dr. Sayer is preparing to remove Sofia's arm cast. Both Callie and Arizona are holding

her hands. Dr. Sayer speaks up in a warning tone.

" Sofia, this may hurt but you must stay still. Ready ?"

She nods and watches as the noisy cast remover begins working. A burning sensation shoot up her arm. Sofia

hisses and her moms hold her still. Finally the cast is removed. Dr. Sayer feels of her arm. Noting that the bones

are healed. Then he raises the bed up more. Knowing what is about to be done, Callie holds her in place. Sofia

gives them a nervous look and waits for the unavoidable to be done.

Slowly Dr. Sayer begins unraveling the wraps Sofia shakes in pain as tears stream down her face. Finally he finishes.

Lowering the bed back, he has a nurse insert pain medicine into her I.V. Within minutes Sofia falls asleep.

An hour later, Troy walks in with a Dairy Queen meal for Sofia. He knows she likes chicken and french fries. Seeing the

bag, Sofia smiles.

" For my best friend. I brought you chicken and fries."

" Thank you Troy. I'm starving."

They all laugh, as Troy gets out the food for her. Callie pours her a cup of spirit with ice. Arizona helps Sofia eat the cheeseburger.

" I also brought your homework. I can help you with it."

" Alright, thanks Troy."

This man truly amazes Sofia. His blue eyes, black hair, and tan muscular body. She is surprised he doesn't have a girlfriend.

a man like him is eye candy. One of those men woman drool over and he was interested in her. She is pretty sure they will

end up together. He has visited her everyday. Troy was making this harsh reality easier to live with.

**TBC**


End file.
